What really happens at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza
by hwstan
Summary: Foxy x Chica. Freddy x OC, Bonnie x OC, Mike x OC ;) While i may not update as often as i like, i will never discontinue this story till the very end! Hope you guys like the story, elements from the game are used. The story is slowly wrapping up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n leave reviews or PM me if you have any ideas for future chapters**

It was another simple night at the restaurant. The animatronics Freddy, Chica and Bonnie had just finished for that day and we're happy to take a rest.

"Another day of the same songs" groaned Freddy.

"I know, can't we at least sing some new songs?", asked Bonnie.

"Nope, it takes too long to write one, plus I'm too tired to think about it", said Freddy.

"Chica, would you mind making us some pizza?"

"I'll go start right now!", said Chica.

"Make enough for foxy." Said Freddy.

"Oh, okay." Said Chica, blushing. She secretly liked foxy, and didn't want the others to know.

She went to the kitchen and started making the pizza. When it was ready she brought it out to the dining room.

"Now go get foxy, he will be happy to eat with us." Said Freddy.

Chica headed over to pirates cove.

"Uh, foxy...?" Said Chica nervously.

"Aye, lassie?" Came foxy's hoarse voice from behind the curtains.

"Um, I was j-just wondering if you wanted to eat with us tonight."

"Why lassie, I would love ta eat with ta crew tonight." Said foxy happily. Foxy secretly liked Chica a lot, but was still very nervous around her.

Foxy and Chica walked side by side down to the dining room, trying to have a small conversation. "So, Chica, I have missed many a show of ye, I-I was hoping ye could sing a bit for me." Said foxy, glad she could not see him blush.

"You want me to sing one of the old songs that we sing all the time?" Said Chica, trying to make light of the conversation.

"Aye lassie I would love ta her ye-" Foxy was cut off as they came to the dining room.

"Foxy! It's been a while!" Said Freddy happily.

"Aye matey, it has been a long while." Said foxy equally as pleased. They all sat down and half way through the meal Freddy got up from the table.

"If you will excuse me I need to use the bathroom" knowing very well that foxy and Chica liked each other.

Bonnie chimed in, "I think I will go as well".

Foxy and Chica were left alone together. "So lassie do ye think ye could sing for me now?" Said foxy.

"Uh, yea I guess so. I had made a song a while ago but I don't know if the others like it, I guess I could sing part of it to you."

"I still hear your voice when your away from me, I still feel your touch in my... dreams." Sang Chica

"Why Chica, it was beautiful, just like you." Chica turned to him, they both leaned forward and kissed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N pm or leave a review if you have any ideas! I would love to hear them and would try my best to add them in the story. Criticism is allowed. Please review and leave ideas. Enjoy:) p.s sorry for the short chapter.**

Freddy and Bonnie had secretly stayed behind at the door to watch Foxy and Chica. When they saw that foxy and Chica had kissed, they both walked into the room clapping.

"I knew you two would hit it off!" Said Freddy.

Foxy looked up startled. "So are you two an item now?" Asked Bonnie a tinge of jealousy in his voice.

"U-um well I don't know" said Chica turning to foxy.

"If ye think it is a good idea Chica, I would love to have a relationship with you!" Said foxy.

"Then it's settled," said Freddy "you two are officially an item".

"Congratulations" said Bonnie sadness in his voice Foxy pulled Chica into a hug, Chica looked up and their lips met.

"We will just let you two be then" said Bonnie.

The next morning a new security guard was hired. His name was Mike Schmidt. He was not new to the job, since at the last restraint he had been a night guard there as well. He had talked with Mr. Fazbear, the owner, and had gotten the job as security guard.

That night he had went to see his old friends.

"Chica, foxy, Bonnie, Freddy, where are you guys?" Asked Mike.

"Me and Bonnie are at the stage" said Freddy. "We don't know where Chica and foxy are". "Just so you know, they are officially an item now!"

Mike smiled, "Good for them" he said, "I'm gunna go find them, I'll be right back."

The first place mike checked was pirates cove, he heard some female moaning from behind the curtains. The only one it could have been was Chica

"Chica, are you okay in there?" Asked mike.

Chica gasped "mike is that you? Yea I'm fine..."

Mike asked "is foxy in there to?"

"Um... I- uh- Um he's..." "I'll just leave you two alone then." Said mike grinning as he walked away.

"Did you find them?" Asked Freddy.

"Oh I found them alright, they were haveing some alone time with each other at the cove." Mike said chuckling.

Bonnie sat there anger and jealousy brewing inside him. "Well shoot" said Freddy "now I feel lonely since we have no one for us." Mike laughed. "Freddy I think I can make that happen".


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Sorry for another short chapter! Someone gave me a good idea and will be adding it soon, Bailey is based off of toy Bonnie from five nights at freddys 2. More ideas are welcome. Next chapter later today. Enjoy!

After his shift, Mike went to Mr. Fazbear about having some new animatronics made for Bonnie and Freddy. Mike knocked on the door to Mr. Fazbear's office. "Come in" came Mr. Fazbear's voice from behind the door.

Mike opened the door to his office. "Uh, Mr Fazbear, I have been talking to Freddy and Bonnie, and now that Foxy and Chica are dating , the two boys are feeling lonely. I was wondering if you could make mates for Bonnie and Freddy." Said Mike. "Sure thing Mike, I can start working in a couple of minutes. If you would like to watch for a while I would be fine with that." Said Mr. Fazbear as he walked out of the room.

Soon both Mike and Mr. Fazbear were in the workshop working on a new female bunny for Bonnie. "I was planning on making a vixen for Foxy and a male chicken for Chica. But it looks like they found love in each others arms" he said. "This bunny needs a name." Said Mr. Fazbear. "How about Bailey?" Asked Mike. "I think that is a great name for her" said Mr. Fazbear happily. "I'm programming Bailey to be kind loving and caring, but most of all she is very funny." He said. Mike checked his watch, it was 7 PM. "Okay, well I should get going" he said. "Okay, just swing by after your shift and Bailey will be ready to bring to the guys. I want to see Bonnie's face when we show her Bailey." Said Mr. Fazbear "Sure do" said Mike. And with that he walked out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N enjoy this chapter, pm me with ideas, thanks to SparklesSmokey for the idea for this chapter.**

Chica and Foxy were walking back to pirates cove together. Bonnie was coming out of the dining area, but went back in when he saw Chica and Foxy in the hallway. Bonnie had secretly liked Chica, but now that Foxy and Chica were dating he knew he had no chance.

"Chica, I haven't seen Bonnie today, I'm going to go find him." Said Foxy.

"Okay, I will meet you at the cove" said Chica kissing his cheek.

The first place foxy checked was the dining area. No lights were on so he found the light switch and flipped it. He saw Bonnie in the room standing next to the door.

"Bonnie, I have not seen ye all day lad, are ye okay?" Asked Foxy.

"I'm not okay" said Bonnie. "I heard you and Chica did it last night" he said angrily.

"H-how did you hear a-about that?" Asked Foxy. "Mike told Freddy and I, shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?" He asked angrily, and walked out.

"That was weird" thought Foxy.

When foxy got back to the cove he told Chica about Bonnie.

"He is probably just lonely" said Chica, "I'm sure it was nothing, but it's late so I'm going to go get clean." She said. "I'll be back" she said, and left.

Foxy had almost dosed off when he heard Chica yelling, "foxy... HELP!"

He ran to the sound of her voice. Her voice was coming from the bathroom. He ran into it and saw Bonnie pinning Chica against the wall and kissing her.

"Bonnie what the crap?! Get the hell off of her!" Bonnie turned around, his eyes were completely black except a pinprick of white in the middle of his eyes. He ignored Foxy's request and started grabbing Chica's breast. Foxy fan up behind Bonnie and slashed his back with his hook. Bonnie cried out in pain. He ran out of the bathroom and into the hallway and grabbed his guitar. He smashed his guitar into foxy's face, pinned him to the ground and started punching him. Foxy blacked out.

Foxy came to and felt a throbbing pain on his face and could hear Mike and Bonnie yelling at each other. Foxy opened his eyes and slowly sat up.

"He's awake" said Mike "now apologize"

"sorry Foxy, sorry Chica, it won't happen again, I promise." Said Bonnie, anger in his voice, his eyes still black with the dot of white. "Damn right it won't happen again, I'm calling Mr. Fazbear." Said Mike.

[mike on the phone with Mr. Fazbear]

"Yes, Bonnie has gone crazy, he attacked Chica and Foxy. I think it was because he was mad that Foxy and Chica "did it" last night. I'm not sure why it would make him mad, it's the only thing I can think of." ... "Yes, I think we should bring it in, even if it is earlier than expected." ... "Okay see you soon."

Mr. Fazbear arrived with Bailey. He brought her into mike's office.

"Go get Bonnie and the others" he said.

Soon all the animatronics were in mikes office.

"Upon recent occurrences, it has been brought to my attention that some of you are lonely" Said mr. Fazbear. "Bailey come on in" he said.

All four animatronics saw a light blue female bunny with green eyes and pink rosy cheeks.

"Hi I'm Bailey! Nice to meet you!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N thanks guys! I'm glad you enjoy the story, great chapter coming up next, pm or leave a review if you have any ideas. Sorry about the short chapters. The next one should be a lot longer. Enjoy:**

Bailey saw four animatronics, of the four she thought the fox was the cutest, but she thought the bunny was pretty cute too. They introduced themselves and she soon found out that Foxy had a girlfriend.

It was late and they hadn't eaten yet so they all went to the dining area and talked while Chica and Foxy were in the kitchen making pizza. Bailey got up from the table saying she had to go to the bathroom.

Foxy saw Bailey wandering down the hallway. "Do ye need help finding something lassie?" Asked foxy from the kitchen. "I'm, I was just trying to find the bathroom" said Bailey blushing. She stole a quick glance at Foxy's crotch hoping he didn't notice. "I can show ye where it is" said Foxy. They walked down the hall together having a small conversation. "So do ye like it here?" Asked Foxy. "Yes I do like it here" she said, stealing another glance at his crotch but foxy had looked at her as she did so. He followed her eyes and gave a small laugh. "Sorry Bailey, that is only for Chcia" he said. Bailey looked away in embarrassment. "It's okay, I know ye like Bonnie, do not worry, I won't tell him what ye were looking at." He said. They approached the bathroom. "Here are the bathrooms, I will see ye later Bailey" he said and walked back to the kitchen.

Soon the pizza was ready and they all sat down to eat. Bonnie and Foxy had made up, but they were still a little cold toward each other. At the end of the meal everyone parted ways except Bonnie and Bailey. They stayed behind to get to know each other better.

"So Bailey u-uh other than singing what else can you do?" Asked Bonnie.

"Um, well, I've been told I'm really funny, let me tell you a joke" she cleared her throat, "how do you make a pool table laugh?" "I don't know" said Bonnie. " you put your hand down its pocket and tickle it's balls." Bonnie laughed. "That was a good joke, you are really funny." "And I hear you are a good kisser" said Bailey leaning forward and putting her hands on his chest she leaned forward and kissed him. Bonnie was caught of guard, his eyes open wide, but the soon closed in pleasure. He went to grab her breast but Bailey stopped him. "Hahaha, woah there, I don't think we know each other well enough for that yet, but I like where your head is at" she said, and leaned in to kiss him again.

Mike put the tablet down and sighed "good" he thought "at least Bonnie will calm down now. I'm just happy Freddy is happy, even without a mate, for now. His mate will take longer to make. I hope he will be okay until then, we don't need another fight" He picked up the tablet went through all the cameras one more time and then dozed off.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N LONG CHAPTER PM AND LEAVE REVIEWS IF YOU HAVE IDEAS. WONT KEEP YOU TOO LONG FROM READING THIS GREAT CHAPTER! ENJOY! :)**

Mike went to Mr. Fazbear's house. But he wasn't home so Mike just left a note.

_Mr. Fazbear I've noticed that foxy and Chica have been talking about having kids. I was wondering if you could make them one if you had time._

_-Mike _

When Mr. Fazbear got home he saw the note and smiled "of course I will make them a child" he thought. He got to work making the a child. "It will be a female in her teenage years, she will be good at fighting and talk like a pirate like her dad, and be a good cook and kind like her mother" he thought to himself. "Freddy's mate is almost complete, I'm not sure if I can finish her today or not, I just hope Freddy can hold back his jealousy. If he can't he will definitely fry some circuits." He said to himself. "I was able to get there fast enough for Bonnie with Bailey, I just hope I can get there in time for Freddy" he thought. And he started working faster.

Freddy was sitting on stage all alone. Foxy and Bonnie were talking in the party room, and Bailey and Chica where at pirates cove. Freddy was thinking about all his friends. "They all have found love, but there is no one for me. Why don't I have a mate yet?" He thought. Jealousy and sadness were keeping him from finding his friends.

"Have you noticed, Freddy seems sad and lonely" said Bonnie. "Aye, maybe we should go talk to the lad." Said Foxy. They got up and went to find Freddy. "He's in there" whispered Bonnie. They entered the room and saw their friend sitting on the stage deep in thought. "Uh, Freddy, can we talk to you?" Asked Bonnie. Freddy sighed. "Sure, what about?" He said motioning them to sit down. "We just wanted to make sure ye were okay lad" said Foxy. "Yea, you seem depressed, what's wrong?" Asked Bonnie.

Freddy sighed again. "I guess I'm just jealous and sad that I'm the only one without a girlfriend" Freddy felt a dark feeling stirring inside him. He got up and left his friends.

Soon after Freddy had left Bonnie and Foxy heard a thud and Bailey yelling for help. They both got up and ran towards her voice, Foxy sharpening his hook on the wall as he ran. What they saw stopped them in their tracks. Chica was laying on the ground, not breathing, Freddy was on Bailey kissing her while he grabbed Chica's breast with his right hand. "Freddy get off of the girls. Now!" Yelled Bonnie. Freddy ignored him and slid his hands down Chica's and Bailey's stomach coming really close to a private area. Bailey started squirming from discomfort. He heard Bonnie and foxy getting closer. He punched Bailey in the face hard enough to make her black out. Freddy turned around to face Bonnie and Foxy and growled. His eyes were black save for a white dot in the middle of each eye. Bonnie ran at him swinging his guitar. Freddy blocked it with his left arm and punched Bonnie hard in the face, who cried out in pain falling to the ground. Foxy ran at him pretending to swing his hook, but swung his leg down instead knocking Freddy to the ground. He kneeled on top of him and punched Freddy till he blacked out. He turned around and saw that Chica had gotten up. "What happened lassie?" Asked Foxy. "I don't know, me and Bailey were just talking and he came in and attacked us." Said Chcia. "Okay lassie stay here. I be going to tell Mike." Said foxy. He ran all the way to Mike's office.

[mike's office]

Mike had just picked up the tablet when he saw foxy running down the hallway. He ran into the room. "MIKE!" He yelled. Mike threw the tablet down and cringed. "Oh, shit foxy you scared me, what's up?" "Freddy just attacked the two lassies" said foxy worried. "Go back. Get everyone out. And keep Freddy in the room." Said Mike

[mr fazbear on the phone with Mike]

"He attacked Bonnie, Bailey, Chica, and Foxy. We need his mate soon." Came mike's voice out of the phone. "Shit, I was afraid this would happen. Look his mate isn't finished yet, I have the kid though. I'll be there as soon as possible" he hung up the phone and sped up, hoping no cops would see him.

When he arrived the first thing he did was bring the kid to the office. He went to Freddy. When he saw Freddy he sighed. "Im afraid his mate is ready yet. I'm going to have to deactivate him and take him home. To many circuits are fried and he is too dangerous. "Foxy, Chica, will you follow me please" said Mr. Fazbear.

When they got to Mike's office, Chcia and Foxy saw a female fox, about 16 years old. She had green eyes. She had a bib covering her breasts that said "I love pizza!" And a hook on her left hand. "Hi mom, hi dad!" She said when she saw them.


	7. Authors note

So guys, I am going back to school tomorrow and I am not going to be able to upload 2 chapters everyday. I will try. Just thought you guys should know, it's going to be 1 chapter every 1-2 days. I want to thank you guys for all the support. Every time I go to upload a chapter. I see a crap load of views. Thanks guys! Remember PM and review if you have good ideas, I will try to add them in. Thanks to everyone. Remember. Drive safe!


	8. SORRY GUYS!

I'm so sorry guys! I've been so busy I have a lot of projects and tests next week. I'm going to post two chapters soon, don't worry guys! More is to come!


	9. Chapter 7 FINALLY

**A/N sorry it took so long for this chapter I've been very busy! But thanks for the support! Next chapter soon? I'm working on it right now, maybe after I will do a Christmas chapter. but I hope you enjoy the chapter! Maybe read the last 3 sentences of the last chapter for a recap?**

"Thank you Mr. Fazbear" said Chica tearing up.

"Your welcome" he said.

"She needs a name" said Chica.

"How about Vixey? Asked Foxy.

"I love that name" said Vixey happily.

" Vixey it is then" said Chica.

"Well I'm going to leave now, tell Mike to call me if he needs anything" said Mr. Fazbear as he left. Vixey ran to her parents and gave them a hug.

"So, Vixey we still have some people to show you" said Chica.

They went to the dining area where they found Bonnie and Bailey kissing each other.

"Um, is this a bad time? Asked Chica grinning.

Bonnie and Bailey separated embarrassed.

"We were just uh..." Stammered Bailey her face bright red.

Vixey giggled at how embarrassed Bailey looked.

"Who is that?" Asked Bailey gesturing towards Vixey.

"This be our daughter, Vixey" said Foxy.

"Hi" Vixey said shyly.

"Hi, I'm Bonnie and this is Bailey" he said gesturing towards Bailey.

"Hey Chica can you make us a pizza?" Asked Bonnie.

Chica sighed "You guys need to learn how to make your own pizzas" she said.

"Don't worry mom, I'll help you" said Vixey.

"Thanks sweetie" said Chica, and they walked to the kitchen.

"Mom?" Asked Vixey when they were in kitchen.

"What is it Vixey?" Asked Chica.

"Nothing, it's just that I noticed I be the only kid here." Said Vixey.

"Oh, don't worry about that" said Chica.

"Did you see Bonnie and Bailey? I'm pretty sure there will be someone your age around here soon." Said Chica laughing

"Ye be right" said Vixey. "I hope it be a lad and that he be cute" thought Vixey.

That morning Foxy, Vixey and Bailey had to stay hidden in pirates cove.

Mostly Bailey and Vixey talked but Foxy sat and watched chica and the others perform sadly.

"Dad, why don't ye perform like mom, Bonnie, and Bailey?" Asked Vixey

"I guess I should tell ye lassies the story" said Foxy sadly. "Back in 1987 I bit a poor little lad. I can't remember why. I bit him so har the lad barley survived. I have not been allowed to perform since." He said.

"Oh, I'm sorry that happened" said Bailey.

"Thank ye lassie" said Foxy

All the while Vixey was trying to figure out a way to get the owner to allow Foxy to perform again. She wrote a note and snuck off to find Mike.

She didn't find Mike and left the note in his office. She went back to pirates cove to find Bailey and Foxy sleeping on the floor. She went up and snuggled up against Foxy and fell asleep.

When Mike came for his shift he saw the note and read it.

_I know my dad bit someone a long time ago but I was wondering if he could perform again. And Bailey can have a show too?_

_-Vixey _

Mike thought it over. He picked up his phone and dialed a number, "Hello? Mr. Fazbear? I have a couple questions for you"


	10. Chapter 8

**Enjoy this chapter! merry Christmas! Love you guys! ENJOY THE LONG CHAPTER! :)**

_(Bonnie and Bailey had an affair, but they only told Mike.)_

"Sure thing, what's on your mind Mike?" Asked Mr. Fazbear.

"Um I know we closed Foxy's show down a long time ago, but I was wondering if we could reopen him. Vixey can perform with him as well" Said Mike.

"I would love to, but what after what he did back in '87 im just not sure what people will think of him." He said.

"Don't worry I will figure something out" said Mike

"Okay, this is all on you, can you handle it?" Asked Mr. Fazbear.

"I'll be fine" said Mike.

"Okay, I'll send some workers over to fix up pirates cove" said Mr. Fazbear. "Is there anything else?"

"Yea, I was wondering, can Bailey have a show too maybe?" Said Mike

"Sure, when the workers come, they will give a note to bonnie, It will tell her what her show will be." Said Mr. Fazbear

"Thank you so much!" Said Mike

"Okay, bye Mike." Said Mr. Fazbear.

As soon as Mike got off the phone he went to tell everyone the news. He found all of them sitting in the dining area, eating pizza.

"Guys" said Mike, "I have great news" he said, pausing for effect.

"Ooh! What is it?" Squealed Chica.

"As of now, Foxy is officially allowed to perform again!" Said Mike happily.

Chica ran over and kissed Foxy. Bonnie and Bailey clapped in delight for their friend, and Foxy just stood there with a blank look on is face.

"Wha... How...?" Said Foxy.

"After seeing how sad you were watching them perform, I left a note in Mike's office asking if you could perform again." Said Vixey happily.

"There is still more news" continued Mike, "Bailey will also be performing soon as well."

Bailey was so happy tears were flowing from her eyes. Bonnie leaned in and kissed her.

"Congratulations" he whispered.

"Are ye excited to perform again?" Asked Vixey.

"Of course I be happy" said Foxy. "I just hope they accept me again." He said doubtfully.

"Don't worry dad" said Vixey, "I'm sure they will love ye" she said.

Mike found them at pirates cove. He had their scripts in hand. He gave one to both Foxy and Vixey.

"I forgot to mention, that Vixey you will performing as well." Said Mike blushing.

"Why" asked Vixey.

"Oh... I was... I just mentioned that maybe you could perform as well." He said turning away.

"Well anyway, you guys should practice, I need to go" he said hastily.

Vixey noticing how nervous Mike seemed thought to herself "Does he like me?"

Foxy noticed what was going on with Mike and made a mental note to talk with him later.

They practiced they lines for a while but soon fell asleep.

Chica woke them both.

"It's almost time" said Chica.

"Time for what?" Asked Foxy sleepily

"Time for you to perform" she said.

"Oh already?" Asked Vixey nervously.

"Yes dear, but don't worry, you and your dad will do great. Now get ready, you only have half an hour" said Chica as she left.

It was six o clock when people started to come in. One family stopped when they say a poster on the wall. It read "The great captain Foxy returns with his new first mate, Vixey!"

"Oh boy! Daddy can we watch?" Said a little boy.

"Okay... But stay close to me" said the father

"Yippee!" Said the boy with uncontrollable joy.

Many families were starting to gather together at pirates cove to see "the new and improved Foxy with his first mate Vixey.

Foxy and Vixey stood behind the curtains nervously.

"Don't worry guys, you will do fine" said Chica.

She walked out from behind the curtains microphone in hand.

"Hello everybody and welcome to Freddy Fazbear's pizza" she said

"I'm sorry Freddy isn't here today but he will be back soon" she continued.

"But the great captain Foxy and his first mate Vixey have returned" she said as she walked off stage.

"Aargh! Hello everybody" said Foxy following the script.

"It be me the great captain Foxy."

"Don't forget about me captain!" Said Vixey with a worried look on her face.

"Ah, how could I forget about me beautiful daughter and first mate?"

"Oh stop, your making me blush" said Vixey.

The parents laughed at this.

"I wanted to thank the beautiful Chica for the wonderful introduction" said Foxy

"Oh stop now your making me blush" said Chica turning away.

Everyone laughed at this.

"I'm sorry but we be having to cut the show short today, we be very tired after our long trip." Said Foxy.

Vixey faked a large yawn.

"Goodbye, and have fun at..." Foxy's eyes suddenly turned black save for a dot of white in the center his voice was low and hoarse.

"... Five Nights at Freddy's" his eyes changed back to the normal gold color. "I mean... Freddy Fazbear's pizza."

They both went behind the curtains and hugged each other. Chica came behind the curtains to congratulate them.

"You guys did great, they all loved you!" Said Chica.

Chica had just pulled them into a group hug when they heard a voice that made them stop in their tracks.

"Hello everybody, and welcome to Freddy Fazbear's pizza" a kids voice was heard "freddy! Your back!"


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N hope you guys enjoy Chapter 9, sorry it took so long. Well here it is! Remember: I love every idea you have! Thanks to whoever gave me the idea for Vixey and Mike! It was a big help. Leave reviews or pm with any ideas you have! Well... Enjoy!**

"Who is freddy?" Asked Vixey confused.

"Freddy is a lad, a good friend of ours, that was taken from here as he was mentally unstable. I did not expect to see him back this soon." Said Foxy.

"Can I meet him?" Asked Vixey.

"I... Don't think that's such a good idea" said Chica glancing toward Foxy.

"I can do whatever I want to" said Vixey angrily as she walked out from behind the curtains. Freddy and Vixey locked eyes.

"Who are you" said Freddy first.

"I be Vixey, Foxy and Chica's daughter" she said. "Who be you?"

"Foxy's daughter you say?" Asked Freddy.

She nodded her head.

"Oh!" Said Freddy smiling. "I am Freddy Fazbear, nice to meet you Vixey."

Bonnie had heard Freddy's voice and told Bailey follow him to pirates cove.

Foxy and Chica came from curtains just as Bonnie and Bailey rushed in.

"Ah" said Freddy "the whole group is here."

The parents and children looked confused.

"What's going on?" One of the parents asked.

"Who is he?" Whispered Bailey into Bonnie's ear.

"I'll tell you later, take the families to the dining area, tell them the pizza is free, interact with the kids, and answer any questions that the adults have." Bonnie whispered.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, if you would follow me to the dining area to eat, the pizza is free today." Said Bailey.

The families were exiting the room when Foxy said "Vixey, perhaps ye should go with Bailey."

"Okay dad" said Vixey as she ran to catch up with Bailey.

When no one was left in the room bonnie spoke.

"What are you doing here? He said gruffly.

"Same as you" said Freddy plainly "I live here"

"That is true" said Chica, "But how do we know you won't attack Bailey and I again?

"Well, for one, Mr. Fazbear fixed me, second of all, I'm not jealous of you guys anymore."

"And how do we know ye be tellin the truth?" Asked Foxy.

"Ginger, you can come on in now!" Yelled Freddy

"Who's-" Bonnie was cut off, as a female bear with dark brown fur and a shirt that said "Let's Party!", entered the room.

"Hello" said the bear shyly.

All the families were sitting at the tables eating pizza. The adults were talking among themselves.

Mike walked into the room looking for something. When he spotted Vixey he smiled and walked over to her.

" Hi Vixey" he said.

"Oh, hi Mike, I didn't think ye be working during the day" said Vixey.

"I don't, I just wanted to see you and your dad perform" he said blushing "I wanted to talk to you in private"

"Um, okay" she said "Uh Bailey, I'll be right back"

Bailey nodded her head that she had heard but was busy talking to one of the children.

They went out in the hallway to talk.

"What did ye want to talk about?" Asked Vixey nervously.

"Um, well... Uh, I've liked you for a while now and I wanted to ask" he took a deep breath "Will you be my girlfriend?

"Oh" said Vixey running her fingers along her metal hook.

"I-I love you Vixey" said Mike, "Can we at least give it a try?"

"Fine" said Vixey "but ye will have to talk with me dad as well."

"Thank you so much!" Said Mike pulling her into a hug. Vixey stiffened, but she relaxed, feeling Mike's warm body against hers, and returned the hug.

"Okay, I'll talk to your dad" said Mike.

"Okay" she sighed, worrying what her dad would think.

Mike smiled. "Bye" he said.

"Bye" said Vixey winking at him. Mike blushed.

"So, that's that" said Freddy smiling. "I'm tired so I'm gunna ahead to the stage, Ginger are you gunna come?"

"Okay" said Ginger. They walked out of the room holding hands.

Mike saw them. "Hi Freddy, hi Ginger" he said.

"Hi Mike" they both answered.

Mike was about to enter pirates cove when Vixey ran up behind him.

"Hey" she said "I thought ye could use some help talking to me parents"

"I do, thanks" said Mike smiling at her.

Vixey slipped her hand into his. "Are you ready?" She asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be" he replied.

Foxy saw Mike and Vixey walk into the room holding hands. He opend his mouth to speak but Chica put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let them speak" said Chica.

"Fine" said Foxy sitting down.

Vixey started. "Me and Mike like each other" she paused "a lot and" she gestured for Mike to finish.

"And" Mike continued "I have asked her out, and I wanted to make sure it was okay with you that we are dating."

Vixey watched her parents reactions. Her mother smiled but her fathers face was blank. Foxy finally spoke "Vixey, can ye go into the hallway please? I wish to speak with yer boyfriend"

Vixey smiled at her dads use of the word boyfriend.

"Okay" she said.

"Don't do anything drastic" whispered Chica.

"I won't" said Foxy, a grin on his face.

He walked up to Mike. He put his hook around Mike's neck.

Mike felt the cold metal of Foxy's hook and shivered, both from the coldness of the metal and of fright.

"If ye hurt me daughter, things will not end well for ye" Foxy whispered into his ear. "Now get out of here"

"O-okay sir" said Mike as he hastily left the room.

"Don't torture the poor boy" said Chica.

"I'm not, I be just making sure he's good enough for me daughter" said Foxy smiling.

Chica out her arm around him and laughed.

Mr. Fazbear had pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. He came to bring something-(or should I say 'someone')- to Bonnie and Bailey. Unknowing the talk that laid ahead for Mike.


	12. Just an update, not a chapter

**Hey guys sorry, I'm super busy, I know you guys want the next chapter so badly! while im not going to tell you much I'm gunna give you a little insight into the chapter. More details in the chapter, more words, thicker plot, new character, more action. Lots of fun:). Well that's about all I can tell you guys, next chapter will definitely be up soon. I promise**


	13. NEXT CHAPTER IN 18 HOURS!

SORRY GUYS I KNOW YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER, ITS COMING IN THE NEXT 18 HOURS, PREPARE! GET READY. I need more ideas, this new chapter has drained me of ideas. All feedback is welcome, and if you have an idea, pm or leave a review, I really appreciate you guys taking time to read my story, remember, in the next 18 hours, the next chapter will be up. Get ready for it.


	14. Chapter 10: A distressing time

**A/N. Chapter 10. Yay. Hope you guys enjoy. A rating would be much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy. I need some more ideas. So let me know if you have any. I will consider them. I apologize for it taking so long on this chapter. I had a long debate in my head wheather or not to throw in this small extra character. Thank you for taking time and reading my story, and without further ado, I present to you. Chapter 10.**

Vixey was laying awake in pirates cove, darkness surrounding her. It was 12:48 AM. Vixey wasn't tired but her father had sent her to bed. She didn't want to be in bed this early so she got up quietly. She peeked her head out from behind the curtains to see if her parents where there.

"Good, all clear." She said to herself.

She ran as quietly as she could across the room. She stopped at the door to see if anyone was there. She couldn't see anyone.

"Where is everyone?" Vixey thought.

Since it was almost 1 AM, she knew Mike would be working, so she decided to go to his office and visit him. She walked as quietly as she could so that nobody would hear her. She reached his office and stopped. She heard Mr. Fazbear's voice.

"Where is Vixey? I wanted to show her as well, I thought she might like someone her age around." He said.

"I'm right here" said Vixey, shooting a cold glare at Foxy.

Before Foxy could retaliate, Mr. Fazbear spoke.

"Great!" He said disregarding the glare Vixey had directed at Foxy.

"Now that you are all here, I have someone to show you."

At that a female bunny about Vixey's age, perhaps a little older, walked through the office door opposite them. She was a little darker in color than Bailey, but a little lighter in color than Bonnie. She had violet purple eyes and a shirt that said "Let's rock!" She looked at everyone in the room, she saw two bears, a male and female, a female chicken, a male and female bunny, a male fox, a female fox perhaps her own age, and a boy a little older than herself.

Bonnie clearly surprised, spoke up.

"Is she ours?" He asked.

"Yes, she is your daughter. She needs a name." Said Mr. Fazbear.

"Connie!" Bailey blurted out suddenly. She blushed, her ears drooping a little bit. "I-I mean, i-if you like it, I mean..." She trailed off.

"I think that's a good name. Connie it is." Said Bonnie.

"Connie, these are your parents." Said Mr. Fazbear.

She went to her parents and hugged them.

Vixey and Mike walked up to Connie and introduced themselves.

"Hi, I'm Vixey." She smiled pleasantly.

"Hello." Said Connie, scratching her ear nervously.

"No need to be nervous around us." Laughed Vixey kindly.

"Oh, no, I'm not, it's just a lot to take in Ya know?" Said Connie laughing shyly.

Vixey laughed, "Yea, I know, I was in your position a couple weeks ago. But don't worry! You will love it here! It will be like having a sister now. I've been the only one my age for a while. At least, other than Mike here."

Mike smiled, "Hi Connie, nice to meet you!"

Connie looked over at Mike, and let out a small squeak. She blushed.

"Dang it Connie! Keep yourself together!" She thought.

"Oh, hi. Nice to meet you Mike." Said Connie trying to keep her composure.

Foxy broke in, "It's late. Vixey ye need to be back in bed."

Vixey, clearly seeing her dad was still unhappy with her for sneaking to the office, agreed easily. Before she left, she stopped and gave Mike a hug. Connie's ears noticeably drooped. Mike noticed but didn't say anything. Chica and Foxy left with Vixey. Mr. Fazbear had briefly talked to Bonnie and Bailey, and then slipped out. Freddy and Ginger were in the corner whispering. Freddy noticed people were leaving, so he gestured to the door with his head. Ginger picked up on the signal, and they left.

"Well, let us leave your office," said Bonnie, "C'mon Connie."

Mike sat in his chair and pulled up the cameras. He flipped through them quickly, so he didn't see the shadow of a man in the hallway. Mike grabbed his phone and started playing a game.

A few minutes later he heard footsteps.

"Hello?" He said. The footsteps stopped. He went back to his game. The footsteps became louder and faster. Mike put his phone down, accidentally pressing the speed-dial for Mr. Fazbear. A man in all purple ran into the room. Mike got one good look at him. His eyes were grey, almost glowing, from under the hood of his sweatshirt. The man leveled a gun at Mike.

Mike went to put his hands up. A loud bang was heard through the building. Mike fell to the ground, clutching his bleeding arm.

Vixey sat up with a jolt. She had just heard a loud bang ring through the building. She burst out from behind the curtains.

"Dad, what was that sound?" Asked Vixey.

"I be not sure, but it may be best not to find out." Said Foxy.

"I think it came from the security room." Said Chica.

"We should check on Mike to make sure he is okay." Said Vixey, anxiously stroking her hook.

Mike lay on the ground, a look of severe pain on his face. He focused all of his energy into one word.

"HELP!" He yelled as loud as he could.

Bonnie, Bailey, and Connie were at the door to pirates cove when Vixey rushed out.

"Vixey, is everything okay? What was that sound?" Asked Bonnie, a hint of worry crossing his face.

Vixey skidded to a stop.

"I do not know." Said Vixey.

"We were about to look." Said Chica, coming into the hallway with Foxy behind her.

That's the moment when they heard Mike yell for help.

"We need to hurry" said Foxy.

"Wait, where are Freddy and Ginger? Asked Chica.

"They were in the kitchen, they must still be there." Said Bailey.

"We need to hurry and check on Mike." Said Vixey.

"She's right," said Bonnie, "Lets go."

They reached the door to the office. They knew it would be crowded if all of them went in there, so they decided on Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica. They entered the room at once.

Chica saw Mike laying on the floor, and she ran over too him.

Foxy and Bonnie stood facing the man.

The man pulled out a device and pushed a button. It sent out a corrupt signal, that only Foxy could receive. Foxy dropped to his knees, eyes black as coal, save for a pinprick of white in the center of each of his eyes.

Things weren't going much better outside the office. Vixey was on the ground, moaning in pain. Bailey and Connie were kneeling over her.

"Vixey?! What's wrong?" Asked Bailey concerned.

"I-I don't know. I-I can't think, I don't know w-what's going on." Said Vixey.

Foxy was lashing out violently with his hook. Bonnie tackled him trying to restrain him. Chica was still trying to calm Mike down. The man saw that all the animatronics were distracted, and took it as his chance to escape. He ran into the hallway that Vixey, Bailey, and Connie were in. He noticed Vixey laying on the ground, but didn't stop or slow down. He ran straight for the exit. When he did, the corrupted signal wasn't in range of Vixey or Foxy. Foxy fell to the ground, unconscious. Vixey's headache went away.

A paramedic loaded Mike onto a stretcher and into an ambulance.

"How did you know th-" Chica was cut off.

"I'll tell you guys later. But I'm afraid I have some bad news. Im afraid the restaurant will be closing for a while. I'm not sure for how long, but I know that it will be a while. I'm sorry." Said Mr. Fazbear, looking off into the distance as the ambulance sped off.

Quick authors note: Vixey was affected by the signal as well, because her wiring is very similar to Foxy's. The reason she didn't fall victim of the signal is because she had Chica's wiring as well.


End file.
